Pink Hair Dye
by Daine
Summary: Wufei has no sense of humor. Really, the title says it all.


****

Pink Hair Dye

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to whoever created it – unfortunately(or fortunately as some may think) I am not one of those people. ::sigh::

A/N: This is my first attempt at Gundam, so please don't be too hard on me. And review! Please? Pretty please?

It was a beautiful summer day on Earth. Peace had finally been established between Earth and the colonies, and all the citizens of the Sanq Kingdom were out enjoying the wonderful day. All was tranquil and calm. 

Suddenly…

A scream rang out in the busy city square, causing countless people to look upwards in pure terror.

"Look! Look up there!"

More screams accompanied this remark, as more people realized what was going on.

The Gundam suits had been mobilized!

"The war has started again!

"We're all going to die!"

"This can't be happening!"

But it was. Everyone watched as the Gundams 02 and 04 raced across the sky, followed closely by Gundam 05.

Meanwhile, in City Hall…

A former military commander looked out and frowned. "What are the Gundams doing? They have no orders. There can't possibly be another attack!"

He quickly turned to a once-subordinate officer. "Contact the Gundams. Find out what they're doing immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

A few minutes later…"Sir, there's no response from any of the pilots."

"See if you can hack into their view screens and commlinks. Display then over here."

After a few minutes of desperate hacking, 3 screens popped up on the monitor.

"What the…"

The viewscreen farthest to the left showed Wufei Chang, pilot of 05. But… there was something different…

His once-black hair was a shocking shade of bright pink.

Just then the audio kicked in.

"…going to _kill_ you!"

The commander took a step back and blinked.

"C'mon, Wu-man, can't you take a joke?" This came from Duo Maxwell of Gundam 02.

__

"My name is not Wu-man!"

"Please Wufei, try to calm down!" Quatre pleaded, who was pilot of the 04.

"You're just as bad as him!" Wufei raged. "I can't believe you would go along with a stupid prank thought up by that baka Maxwell!"

The blonde pilot looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. "But Wufei, I didn't know what Duo wanted the hair dye for! He just asked me because he knew I could get it from my sisters!"

"Yeah, chill out man!" chimed in Duo.

__

"Chill out??!!?? My hair is **pink**!!!! This is an injustice!"

"Wufei…" Quatre tried to intervene but instead collapsed into fits of helpless laughter.

**__**

"Don't you dare laugh! I'm going to get you both! Justice will be served!!!"

The commander (and by now, most of the people in the entire building) was staring at the screens absolutely dumbfounded. Below them, great masses of people panicked and rioted in the streets, completely ignored by everyone in City Hall. Suddenly another screen popped up. An old man the commander faintly recognized stood there.

"Uh, Wufei, this is Howard! I have some bad news!"

****

"What is it you crumpled old fossil??!!??"

"Hey, no need to get angry! Well, it seems that you ran off so fast after this mornings…mishap, that your Gundam was not fully refueled from your trip out to the colonies!"

"WHAT???!!!??"

"Uh-oh! Whatcha gonna do now, WU-MAN?" taunted Duo.

"Shut up Duo!!!!!!"

"Well," said Howard, trying to regain Wufei's attention, "judging by the amount of flying you've done, your Gundam should run out of fuel in about ::checks his watch:: 5 seconds!"

Even as he spoke, 05 began to slow down.

"NOOOOOOOO! NATAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both Quatre and Duo were too busy laughing to say anything. Quatre managed to gasp out, "Don't worry, I'll have Rasheed come out to get you…" before bursting into laughter again.

****

"INJUSTICE!"

The commander quickly motioned his subordinate to close the viewscreens. He didn't think he wanted to see anymore than he already had. Then he looked down at all the rioting people in the streets, still panicking about an attack…

He moaned, and started dispatching a crew to calm down the citizens of the Sanq Kingdom.


End file.
